Conventional web servers track visits to their web sites. For example, a web server may track statistics, such as number of visitors, page views, user sessions, etc. of a web site it hosts. A web site owner may desire to view these statistics and other statistics to determine how their web site is being used and to determine whether visitors are accessing web pages or objects on web pages. For example, for an on-line shopping web site, the web site owner may desire to know whether a particular landing page is driving visitors to make purchases or access certain product information. Based on this information, the web site owner may try to modify the web site to increase sales.
Conventional programs tracking these statistics, however, typically do not present the statistics in a manner that makes the information easy to understand and also do not allow the web site owner or administrator to quickly realize what visitors are actually doing on the web site. Typically, the statistics are captured in a log file, and the log file is accessed to present the statistics as values or possibly in a bar graph or some other chart format. When presented in this manner, it is difficult to determine how visitors are navigating through a web site and whether the visitors are performing actions desired by the web site owner based on their navigation throughout the web site.